Impaciente
by MissLouder
Summary: [Digimon Tri] Lo está esperando, desea convencerse que sentará cabeza y que regresará. Porque ese, aquel jugador de soccer que se esconde entre los rincones, no era el niño al que le sostuvo la mano hacía tanto tiempo. Shonen ai/Taito.


**_N_** _otas:_ Basado en Digimon Adventure tri. 2: ketsui, episodio 4.

* * *

[ **T** aichi **x Y** amato]

 **.**

 **I** MPACIENTE

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** esde que sus digimon habían regresado y libraron la primera batalla real contra el Kuwagamon, supo que los resultados dejaron heridas profundas en racionamiento, estriándose en la mente de Taichi. Lo sentía en aquella mirada vacilante, labios que rehuían a las palabras y esa maldita indecisión que, desde esa semana, parecía como una cerilla ardiente que necesitaba un incentivo para arder. Por el momento permitía el humo vagar, haciendo vahos que revelaban una imagen cadavérica y corrompida del símbolo del valor.

Sólo debió ver perecer al insecto en unas manos podridas de poder, las conjeturas entre la situación que los asfixiaba nuevamente y, las hendiduras superpuestas en las infraestructuras de Odaiba, para ver ahora el rostro de la agonía en Taichi. Destetaba las profecías de los malos augurios que venía abrigando, en su fuerte palpitar bajo su piel erizada. Si bien su relación seguía la línea falsa de la confianza, el enrejado de su unión seguía tensándose.

Aún pensaba en la fractura de la fusión de Omegamon y en la pregunta que no quiere ser respondida.

 _¿Por qué se separó de esa manera tan dolorosamente abrupta? ¿Cometí algún error? ¿O acaso…?_

La pregunta giró sin control al punto que le arrebata el sueño. Taichi seguía dándole la espalda como si así construyera una barrera entre ellos, como si así pudiera alejarse de él y ocultarle los miedos que floreaban, esparciendo los pétalos en sus respuestas mudas.

 _Idiota, Yagami._

Lo conocía demasiado, quizás más que a sí mismo cuando de leer sus emociones se trataba. A diferencia de él, Tai era aglomeración de agua cristalina entre sus dedos, moldeable a golpes, sino se viera incapacitado de verse lanzando palos al aire.

—Deja de huir —le pidió en una orden que estaba anudada por una discreta súplica que sólo repetía como un disco rayado: _Taichi_ , _regresa, por favor._

Verlo le dolía, sus vagas y consistentes justificaciones, la indiferencia que no quiere admitir y la mirada envenenada de culpa que le aplastaba en esa realidad que, quizás, el coraje se había esfumado junto con la niñez. Todavía en los perjurios por su amistad que no ha olvidado lo que vivieron, lo que juntos compartieron y la promesa de seguirle hasta los confines de un mundo plagado de datos binarios; era obvio que no quería conformarse que ese fuera el elegido con estandarte de valentía. Aunque portara el rostro, su figura, aquel brillo fidedigno en los ojos, ese no era el chico de la cual sus dedos sentían la sensibilidad de aferrarse.

—Estás blasfemando a tu emblema con tu cobardía —sentenció, detrás de su espalda y sólo el eco de los zapatos abandonando el pasillo en una luctuosa huida fue lo que recibió a cambio.

Llamarlo hasta que su garganta perdiera afinación ya no valía la miserable pena, no había oídos ni voz que respondieran. No sabía que esperaba realmente, qué esperaba de él. ¿Un voto de fe? ¿Un ápice de un fragmento del niño atolondrado que los guió por su nata estirpe de liderazgo?

Renegó una vez más, observando la sombra de su bajo y el deseo de querer perseguirlo para romperle la cara a golpes como en su infancia. Pero ya no eran unos niños. _Ya no lo eran_.

 _Eres un adulto, Ishida, compórtate como tal._

Clavarse esa línea sólo le sacaba arrugas a su entrecejo y maldiciones a los labios. No quería esperar más, no le apetecía saber solamente la existencia de una estúpida actuación por el perecedero camino que, fluctuante a los cambios, muchos llamaban futuro. Ese era su presente, había que llevarlo en sus hombros y ser los niños elegidos todavía era un título de compromiso astillado que debían llevar. Al diablo los prejuicios, las obsesiones con un expectante camino que aún no cabían entre sus pensamientos. Eran los elegidos, portadores de emblemas para proteger una estabilidad de ambos mundos y ya no era necesario expandirse en lo demás.

¿Desde cuándo Taichi quería sólo sentarse a ver la lluvia de escombros de un mundo colisionado en una red? Si no luchaba los daños serían peores, ¿por qué no entendía esa maldita realidad?

Quería que actuara, que rugiera órdenes y los obligara a seguir su pensar sin verse hastiado en bajas en simples masas de cemento. Cuánto deseaba que le permitiera ayudarle en terminar de enfrentarse a los demonios que le hincaban las uñas en sus pensamientos y mareara sus decisiones. No le bastaba con lo poco que estaba permitiéndose. No.

Ayudaba, sí. Estaba allí, sí. Entonces…

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Yamato?! —La pregunta viene escoltada por un enfado que ambos compartían.

¿Qué quería?

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes —respondió, apretando el puño dentro de la rendija de tu bolsillo.

—La gente cambia, Yamato. —sostuvo con fuerte determinación—. No podemos quedarnos con la imagen de ser los niños elegidos para siempre.

Lo sabía, lo sabía.

—¿Y quieres sentarte a ver cómo se destruyen a los digimon, nuestros amigos, y afectan nuestro mundo? —intercepta con una ceja alzada—. Vaya madurez.

—¡Estoy ayudando! —estalló Taichi con la voz quebrada en hartazgo—. ¡Yo fui…! —Las palabras se atragantaron en la base de su garganta, sintiendo la presión de ese nudo que no podía soltar—. ¡Yo fui quien destruyó ese aeropuerto, Yamato! ¡Yo fui el culpable de todas las personas que salieron heridas!

Los pies se movieron en un impulso para consolarlo, atraerlo y protegerlo en sus brazos como hacía con Takeru, pero seguía siendo reprimido por la barrera. Y, posteriormente, la espalda que se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Maldijo, entre el velo de un chasquido de lengua.

—Fuimos todos. —se reservó para sí.

Estaba molesto, sí, y aun así sabía que nunca estaría lo suficientemente como para abandonarlo, como para no responder la voz que le hablaba aun cuando la conversación se redujera a un esgrima de monosílabos punzantes que cortaban el aire.

Decepción, tras decepción, desde que empezó ese nuevo calvario de infecciones. Lo esperaba como Gomamon esperaba a Joe. Una agobiante espera que lo venía afligiendo cada noche, cada segundo en intentos de llamar al sueño, buscándole respuesta al cambio que era con él. Taichi seguía siendo igual con Agumon, con el resto tal vez. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Con su traición a sí mismo? ¿Acaso no soportaba que le echara en cara la valía de unas dudas que ni venían al asunto?

 _No eres mi Taichi. Sólo eres un fantasma._

No pensó demasiado en eso en el momento en que su celular vibró en su bolsillo. La advertencia, la nueva ansiedad y partir en apresuradas zancadas por el llamado de Koushirou que se hizo presente en sus pantallas, manifestándole la alerta de una distorsión en el festival. Corrió con gráciles pasos y sólo pudo sonreír al oír otros detrás de él, que tras unos segundos, lo rebasaron con el corazón en los labios.

Agumon se unió con Gabumon y nuevamente enfilaron por el pasillo, juntos.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó entre el entresijo de portales, avivando todo lo que podían en sus pies.

—¡Detrás de la escuela! —le gritó Taichi, adelantándose al llegar al corazón del concierto, donde no se le tardaron de unir el resto de los elegidos—. ¡Mimi y Meiko están allá!

Sin considerarlo, nadie se dio cuenta como Taichi volvía a ser la cabeza ante el encuentro. Si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente delicada, si el riesgo de que algún estudiante resultara herido, si la infección no fuera un tema ya de por sí extremadamente delicado, quizás Yamato hubiese soltado la más sincera sonrisa. Sin embargo, llegar al punto de la distorsión sólo empeora las cosas.

Estar junto a él era casi una costumbre de magnate óxido que aún no estaba en sus prioridades de abandonar y Taichi tampoco parecía considerar esa idea ya que se mantuvo a su lado desde el comienzo de la batalla virtual.

La ansiedad y el miedo latían en los poros, dibujando rostros compungidos que despiertan temblores. La caída de Gomamon los alertó a todos, a sabiendas que no podían hacer nada sin Joe y, ver morir a un camarada, tampoco era una opción.

Gritarle al digimon que huyera eran palabras que escaparon de sus labios y Taichi secunda la súplica, al momento en que sintió como una mano sostenía la suya erizándole la piel. No tenía que quitar la vista de la pantalla para saber que los sudorosos dedos que temblaban entre los suyos eran los de _él_. No se veía consciente que se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos decidieron vestirse de blanco; nadie está tan ajeno a la pelea para darse cuenta que se asían el uno el otro.

En un momento imprevisto en que se levantaron ante la llegada de Joe y, su grito de guerra, sus atenciones se cruzaron, cayendo en la unión de sus manos. Una vez fue Yamato el portador de las palabras: _"Sujétame fuerte para que no escape",_ y creyendo en esa actualidad que ahora era él quien debía sujetarlo para que no escapara, Taichi entrelazó sus dedos escondiéndolos detrás de sus espaldas.

—Sujétame —le susurró, con la expresión escondida detrás de su alborotado flequillo—, por favor.

No tuvo la voz para responderle para cuando la megaevolución de Gomamon les abrió las quijadas a todos y más tarde el alarido de Mimi que pugnó por unirse a esa supernova de explosión.

Rosemon y Vikemon lograron hacer retroceder al enemigo pero no del todo se acaban las tragedias.

Entre el vasto aliento de alivio de saberse ganadores, abrirse ante una distancia diplomática, Joe recibiendo a Pukamon y Mimi a Tanemon, Yamato no evitó inyectarle la mirada cargada de preguntas. Joe, quien era otro corredor de su responsabilidad con el Mundo digital se suma a la causa; sin embargo, _¿qué hay de ti? ¿Debo seguirte esperando?_

No tiene sentido decirlo, ambos se conocen lo suficiente para leerse las palabras no dichas en los ojos, pasearse entre los anillos del iris, girar sin dominio y atragantarse de las exigencias del otro hasta que uno decidiera irse. Taichi no retrocedió esa vez, se mantuvo firme hasta que una sonrisa abrió sus labios caídos. La hermosa sonrisa que no tardó en hacerse espejo en los suyos y entender que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Taichi volvió a buscar sus dedos.

Removerse entre los recuerdos ya no le ensucia los pensamientos, más solían las desgracias desfilar encadenadas, una detrás de la otra, para cuando el inminente sonido de quiebre rompió el aire rescatándolo de su pronta anticipación. Las manos nunca llegaron a las suyas, cortando el enlace en el instante que Meicoomon ha asesinado a Leomon.

La transformación de Mei-chan les disparó las alertas y el mundo volvió a oscurecerse. Los gritos se apoderaron de los raudales de espacio, el repiqueo del pánico los ensordecieron, llenando todo de incógnitas que nadie quería manifestar.

El grupo no tardó en disolverse, Meiko perdiendo la voz al llamar a su digimon, Hikari corriendo hacia los pasillos con los ojos emponzoñados de lágrimas y un Takeru que asegura que la seguirá. Mimi y Sora escudan a Meiko; Joe y Koushirou buscan lógica en la pantalla de una laptop que escupía códigos en cascadas y, Tai, Tai no podía soportar más ser el sostén indiferente.

Retrocedió unos pasos, con la última gota de sangre en calma que se alzaba en espirales, que le insultaban y le llamaban cobarde. No podía ver más, una culpa insolente cayó en su pecho y una sombra de desesperación se abatió sobre él obligándolo a abandonar el sitio con pasos nerviosos.

Dejó atrás el polvo de lamentos de sus amigos y por ese momento necesitaba estar solo para pensar con claridad. Estaba cansado de ser fuerte, de fingir ser un muro de cemento que no sentía cuando por dentro su corazón se quiebra. Se fundió entre la oscuridad del gimnasio donde abandonó sus pertenencias y el grito en su garganta vibró que le hizo temblar las cuerdas vocales.

Basta. No más. No más pérdidas.

Se derrumbó en la pared hasta que sus pies desistieron de sostenerlo. Cayó como peso muerto y el dolor físico en su columna no impugnó el que siente por dentro. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y las lágrimas aún se niegan a salir, lo que provocó que la tensión en su rostro fuera más fuerte, más punzante. Si los hilos de acero que oprimían su corazón decidieran ablandarse con su jadeo de dolor, en verdad todo, sería demasiado fácil

—Taichi.

La voz era cercana y él sólo quería que se esfumara. No quería que le viera débil, se suponía que todo ese trabajo ha sido por eso. Esquivarle, no atenderle, porque temía decepcionarlo. No tiene la solución a sus problemas, tampoco la significativa astucia para adivinarla, ya no era el de antes.

—Lo siento —Era lo único que creía conveniente decir—. Lo siento.

Los pasos de Yamato cruzaron el pasillo y casi le rogaba que le dejara solo, pero no puede. No a Yamato.

—No tienes porque disculparte —respondió neutral, sentándose a su lado con la espalda enervada—. Koushirou se llevó a Agumon y a los demás.

Ni siquiera asintió, su rostro se escondió detrás de la sombra de su propia cólera, en el intento de aplacar las emociones y que no quería traslucir. Si en el fondo de todo aquello tuviera sentido, si ser elegidos fuera suficiente, si el amargo sabor que le derretía las palabras por una muerte digital brindara la ayuda que necesitaban, el dolor que los reprimía no les destruiría los hombros.

Golpeó el suelo con el pie, se mordió las comisuras hasta hacerse sangre y sólo hasta que unas manos sobre las suyas nuevamente reviven el fantasma del enlace pasado, lo detuvieron en su hiperventilación.

—Taichi, _por favor._

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Leomon? —Son las únicas inquisiciones que brotaron de sus labios, clavándole las uñas en las palmas.

Yamato no emitió ningún movimiento de dolor, sujetándose también a él en un rictus de lealtad y amistad que se profesaban. Pese a su aire de no tener ningún secreto, era un muchacho todo adobado en misterios, que respondía poco a las preguntas que se le hacían sobre los otros, y eludía aquellas que se le hacían sobre él. Y ahora que esos mismos tormentos que se dibujaron en su mente, cayendo en los labios de Taichi, sólo por esa vez, entendió que no había palabras para formular hipótesis que se asemejaran a una decente información.

Le resultaba doloroso ver el asomo de las lágrimas que se renegaban a caer en las mejillas de vivaracho tinte canela, haciendo que su mano luchara por liberarse y sujetarle el rostro.

—No sabíamos que eso pasaría. —intentó consolarlo, en vano. Él también sentía el fatuo pesar abriéndose en su pecho por la muerte de un camarada cercano. Su emblema era la amistad, en su piel temblaba la ira y la frustración, gritando en por qué las cosas tenían que ser así.

—¡Nunca sabemos cuándo! —protestó, ahora sosteniendo sus muñecas alzándolas a la altura de sus rostros—. ¿Qué podemos hacer, nosotros, simples estudiantes contra esta epidemia que amenaza a nuestros amigos? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

No respondió para evitar soltar sarta de oraciones que podían herirlo, cuya plática perpetua, entre designios de muerte y renacimiento proclaman; «No había nada que podríamos haber hecho»

Quiso decirle que debían apañárselas como siempre, y considerando el tablero donde estaban posteados, sólo crearía otro abismo entre ellos. En ese momento, realmente sólo deseaba tenerlo cerca, no alejarlo. Tai vio la evolución de su silencio, arrancándole una mueca a las franjas de sus labios.

No buscó hundírsele en los brazos, lo que traía más complicaciones en términos de orgullo y Yamato estaba cansado de esa absurda careta, porque lo necesitaba dentro de ellos. Se liberó con facilidad del agarre, cediendo ante el peso cansado para rodearle la espalda en una cúpula protectora.

Por el lado de Taichi, sabe lo que escondían esas palabras no dichas, de acostumbrar ser la imagen de Takeru. Basarse en un acto paternal era lo último que necesitaba, él no era un niño. Necesitaba la furia de Yamato, su común histeria, ira, molestia, que incluso recriminaban hasta el exceso de un condimento en un ramen.

—No soy Takeru —jadeó Taichi e intentó alejarse.

—¿No entiendes que tus emociones fluyen a través de mí? —apremió, hastiado de las comparaciones y de su falsa fortaleza de arena que lloviznaba las cenizas—. No puedes engañarme, Taichi, no a mí.

Sus manos acunaron el rostro para que dejara de esconderse, incrustando el azul ártico a su silueta. Las revelaciones colgaban en el aire, como oscuros tapices, cubriéndolos en ese abrazo íntimo de notoria realidad podrida.

Leomon estaba muerto y ellos debían capturar a Meicoomon.

—Yamato. —nombró con los ojos abiertos a las lágrimas que decoraban en un arco rojizo sus párpados.

—Taichi —repitió como si el mero apelativo de sus entidades los distrajeran del mundo que se fragmenta en las afueras.

Se observaron mutuamente como si en la coalición de sus iris habitara las respuestas, ninguno dice nada, ninguno rompió el contacto. Sin la real emoción para hacerlo, una media línea se intentó levantar en la boca del elegido de la amistad cuando notó que, su hipnosis de fundirse en una batalla de miradas hasta que el tiempo perdiese sus números, estaba cumpliendo con su función.

Más tarde, al caer la noche tal vez, la respiración de Taichi tomó un curso constante siendo el cambio patente en los surcos que difuminaron sus rostros, y que obviamente, no se molestaron en considerar: terminaron besándose. No sabía que los impulsó, si un deseo reprimido o un motivo inherente, doblegando sus espaldas empujándolos para verse a los ojos. Le sorprendió dibujar el temblor en los párpados para seguidamente borrar sus mentes para tomarse los labios.

Un beso insensato, que no cambia el ambiente de tensión que les cortaba la piel, que no cabía entre las astas de la situación pero que, entre hilos sin hebras, deseaban hacer desde que la niñez los había abandonado.

No hubo extensiones a una arista diferente que saberse merecedores del hormigueo que no se molestaban en saciar. No había tiempo y quizás tampoco el desprovisto interés. Ninguno luchaba por el otro, en un enfrentamiento que venía desde hacía unos meses atrás. No obstante, por ese robado y mísero segundo, perdidos entre las arterias de la penumbra, Taichi se fortaleció en su boca, así como él había hecho lo mismo.

Por esa unión, por su fuerza, por su propia amistad era que Omegamon había nacido, pensó el elegido del valor. Y ahora que sus enlaces flaqueaban en una cuerda trémula, consiguió dar razón a las inquietudes de Yamato.

 _"Te agradezco que no huyeras esta vez",_ le había reclamado al final de su pelea con Alphamon.

—No voy a escapar —susurró en la oscuridad—. No abandonaré a Agumon.

Separándose, relamiéndose los labios y preguntándose qué diablos había hecho, el elegido de la amistad asintió. Un beso en un contexto tan delicado en el ambiente digital, olvidándose de sus deberes, de sus aliados y enemigos, pero más doloroso, a sus caídos; Yamato temía que fuera otro sinónimo de huir.

—Ni a nuestra amistad. —concluyó Taichi, dejando caer la frente en el hombro de su amigo.

 _"Amistad"_ , remarcó Yamato. ¿Lo que ellos tenían se encerraba dentro de una definición tan restrictiva como amistad?

Por un momento le acarició la nuca para relajarlo, con el silencio rugiendo en sus oídos y las dudas arrastrándose bajo su piel. No sabía si se arrepentía de haber cometido el acto ilícito de encabezar sus deseos más tormentosos sobre sus prioridades, y la respiración de Taichi contra su cuello no equilibraba su pesar.

Decidió dejarlo, levantándose del suelo para brindarle su mano para arribarlo al regreso. Taichi respondió y el roce de pieles nuevamente retorció su estómago. Fue para los dos, puesto que el elegido del valor no se permitió soltarle, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a abandonar la escuela bajo el haz de la luna.

Y sin embargo, para Ishida Yamato no era suficiente. Porque ese, aquel jugador de soccer que ahora se adelantaba sin soltarle, con dedos acordonados y fuerte poder de hacerle temblar, no era del todo lo que él que deseara que volviese a ser.

Su Taichi, su verdadero Taichi no regresaba aún y sólo manifestaba su esencia asomándose en los resquicios de aquel esqueleto. Lo que le provocaba que en esa manía de esperar, exteriorizara el malhumor al perder la paciencia.

Lo quería y lo quería ahora. Y todo era porque lo necesitaba a su lado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales:_ Ver ese ova y darme cuenta de lo cerca que se veían sus manos dio rienda a la creación de este fic. Siempre he pensado que incluso estando enojados, esos dos se apoyan el uno a otro.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
